comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
100 Bullets
100 Bullets is published by DC Comics under the Vertigo imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :100 Bullets #99: 21 Jan 2009 Current Issue :100 Bullets #100: 15 Apr 2009 Next Issue :none Status Monthly on-going series. First published in 1999. Final issue is #100. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines 100 Bullets #100 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. 100 Bullets #99 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'100 Bullets, vol. 1: First Shot, Last Call' - Collects #1-5 plus the short story from Vertigo: Winter's Edge III. "The mysterious Agent Graves approaches ordinary citizens and gives them an opportunity to exact revenge on a person that has wronged them. Offering his clients an attaché case containing proof of the deed and a gun, he guarantees his 'clients' full immunity for all of their actions, including murder. In these opening chapters, Dizzy Cordova, a Latina gangbanger who has just finished a prison sentence, is given the chance to avenge her family's murders, and a downtrodden bartender receives the opportunity to exact revenge against the woman that ruined his life." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563896451 *'100 Bullets, vol. 2: Split Second Chance' - Collects #6-14. "Resumes the tale of the mysterious Agent Graves who offers ordinary wronged people the opportunity to kill with impunity using 100 bullets that he supplies them with. But even as Agent Graves continues to approach and manipulate his 'clients,' questions about the ghoulish agent start to arise as people from his past begin to appear, revealing interesting information about their former acquaintance. In the end though, these facts only lead to different questions as the mystery behind Agent Graves' motives deepens." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563897113 *'100 Bullets, vol. 3: Hang Up on the Hang Low' - Collects #15-19. "The enigmatic Agent Graves pulls a young man by the name of Loop Hughes into his web of intrigue and deception. Armed with one of Agent Graves' 'special' briefcases, Loop tracks down his long-lost father and is soon drawn into his dad's world of mob enforcement. As Loop acts on his deepest inner desires and violence erupts, Agent Graves' ulterior motives are chillingly revealed along with more clues about the intricate conspiracy that he is orchestrating." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563898551 *'100 Bullets, vol. 4: A Foregone Tomorrow' - Collects #20-30. "Agent Graves continues to offer immunity to everyday people to carry out their innermost desires of vengeance with the 100 bullets that he supplies. But as these self-serving manipulations take place, pieces of the mystery of the Minutemen and the organization that created them start to come together, and we discover to the research and conspiracy theories of Mr. Branch. As more is revealed about the series' main characters, the true meaning and importance of the conflict between Graves and the Trust starts to emerge." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563898276 *'100 Bullets, vol. 5: The Counterfifth Detective' - Collects #31-36. "Agent Graves presents his trademark attaché case containing a gun and 100 untraceable bullets to Milo Garret -- a small-time private dick who's just gotten out of the hospital after losing an argument with his car's windshield. With his face covered in bandages, Milo has become an invisible man in more ways than one. As his latest case draws him into the shadowy world of the Trust, he's forced to confront the blank space that is his past and figure out what it has to do with the attaché case he's holding in the present… and do it before what he doesn't know ends up finishing the job that the windshield started." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899485 *'100 Bullets, vol. 6: Six Feet Under the Gun' - Collects #37-42. "Six stand-alone chapters, each focused on one of the story's main players: Dizzy, Cole, Benito, Lono, Graves, and Wylie. And behind each individual's story, the war between Shepherd and Graves continues to escalate, and the uneasy alliance of the 13 Families continues to fracture." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899965 *'100 Bullets, vol. 7: Samurai' - Collects #43-49. "Featuring the story arcs 'Chill in the Oven' and 'In Stinked.' Returns first to the character of Loop Hughes, who is joined in prison by Lono, and then to Jack Daw, who finds himself in a roadside zoo face to face with several varieties of wild animals — both two — and four-legged!" - WorldCat - ISBN 140120189X *'100 Bullets, vol. 8: The Hard Way' - Collects #50-58. "Unraveling the tangled mystery of the Trust as Wylie Times becomes the latest Minuteman to be reactivated by the Trust's one-time enforcer Agent Graves. But which side will he choose?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204902 *'100 Bullets, vol. 9: Strychnine Lives' - Collects #59-67. "With the Houses of the Trust warily circling each other, looking for the right angle to take in their impending war, the remaining Minutemen continue to pick their sides — and set up their own battle plans." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209289 *'100 Bullets, vol. 10: Decayed' - Collects #68-74. "Following Lono's ascension to warlord for the houses of the Trust, the last remaining Minutemen are activated as the players on both sides ready themselves for the endgame of their private war." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210805 *'100 Bullets, vol. 11: Once Upon a Crime' - Collects #76-83. "The Trust, Agent Graves and the Minutemen arrive in Mexico for a showdown that will mark the end for at least one major player, while the mystery behind the Atlantic City job is finally revealed." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213154 *'100 Bullets, vol. 12: Dirty' - Collects #84-88. "More members of The Trust fall, and one family head reaches out to a semi-retired Minuteman for help and protection. But with blood in the water and Graves and his soldiers making a final push for total control, will this old-timer be able to stop the massacre?" - WorldCat - ISBN 140121939X *'100 Bullets, vol. 13: Wilt' - Collects #89-100. "Learn the last dark secrets of The Trust and The Minutemen’s place in the world as secrets are revealed about what really caused Graves’ war with The Trust." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222870 Hardcovers *'100 Bullets Book One' - Collects #1-19. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232019 - (forthcoming, October 2011) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Brian Azzarello. Artist/Creator: Eduardo Risso. Cover Artist: Dave Johnson. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0366 100 BULLETS #59 $2.50 *FEB05 0347 100 BULLETS #60 $2.50 *MAR05 0476 100 BULLETS #61 $2.50 *MAY05 0288 100 BULLETS #62 $2.50 *JUN05 0438 100 BULLETS #63 $2.75 *JUL05 0296 100 BULLETS #64 $2.75 *AUG05 0280 100 BULLETS #65 $2.75 *SEP05 0305 100 BULLETS #66 $2.75 *OCT05 0315 100 BULLETS #67 $2.75 Collections *MAR05 1256 100 BULLETS VOL 1 FIRST SHOT LAST CALL TP (STAR10512) $9.95 *APR05 1229 100 BULLETS VOL 2 SPLIT SECOND CHANCE TP (STAR12483) $14.95 *MAY05 1103 100 BULLETS VOL 3 HANG UP ON THE HANG LOW TP (STAR14587) $9.95 *SEP05 1212 100 BULLETS VOL 4 FOREGONE TOMORROW TP NEW PTG (MAY05 8170) $17.99 *MAY05 1105 100 BULLETS VOL 5 THE COUNTERFIFTH DETECTIVE TP (STAR17961) $12.95 *APR05 1233 100 BULLETS VOL 6 SIX FEET UNDER THE GUN TP (MAY04 5043) $14.95 *MAY05 0290 100 BULLETS VOL 7 SAMURAI TP NEW PTG $12.99 *MAY05 0289 100 BULLETS VOL 8 THE HARD WAY TP $14.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :100 Bullets Book One HC: 12 Oct 2011 News & Features * 27 Apr 2009 - Brian Azzarello’s 100th Bullet * 23 Apr 2009 - [http://www.chicagotribune.com/travel/chi-0423-100-bullets-tourapr23,0,4548519.story Chicago as seen in 100 Bullets] * 04 Mar 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20302 WonderCon: 100 Bullets] * 02 Mar 2009 - WC: Spotlight on Brian Azzarello * 20 Nov 2008 - [http://latimesblogs.latimes.com/herocomplex/2008/11/100-bullets-the.html 100 Bullets: The final curtain falls] * 27 Jun 2008 - WWC: The Vertigo, Er, Brian Azzarello Panel * 02 Oct 2007 - Brian Azzarello: Crafting Stories from Mistakes Links *100 Bullets #1 - PDF of first issue *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *100 BULLETS - Publisher's Website *100 Bullets - GCD entry *100 B.U.L.L.E.T.S. - Fansite *wikipedia:100 Bullets Category:Crime